Flip of the coin
by Fido123a
Summary: Some possibilities are stranger than others... As the adult team 7( 1) is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey guys! Here's a plot bunny I've had in my head for a while... Thought I would get it out of my head... It is TOTALLY a spin off of my Unexpected History fic. **

**TELL ME IF YOU WANNA SEE IT CONTINUE..**

**::::-::::**

..They were all gathered in Naruto and Hinata's living room with a with a weird crystal orb sitting as the centerpiece. Team 7 plus one, with only Naruto and Sasuke staring intently at the object (nobody missed the obvious sense of hesitation in the air). Everyone else was naturally confused (well, Kakashi was just bored).

In an attempt to get things started, Kakashi drawled the first spoken words of the evening.

"Soooo... either of you gonna tell us what you've gathered us here for? Or can I leave?"

That seemed to break the boys out of their trance (as his voice always did). He soon joined them in their reluctantce (especially when he heard out the weird thing on the table). Naruto had shoved a single photo in his face as Sasuke began explaining.

"I found this in Kaguya's Palace. After a few tests we were able to determine it can see other dimensions."

Sakura spoke first after that (Kakashi already knowing what came next).

"So, what's got you boys so worked up about it that you would rounds us all up?...Oh, and have Naruto here send the kids out?"

They both turned to her with one reply.

"You'll find out."

They turned back to the orb and very gently placed thier hands on it. After nods of confirmation, they both began channeling chakra into the object.

It didn't take long as they both knew what they wanted to see. Then the scene projected out all around the gathered crowd.

There he was, 16 years old, Fugaku Uchiha. It was night and he was looking out over Konoha, atop the hokage monument with one knee supporting his wrist and the other hanging freely over the edge. His face was clearly upset about something.

Just as he was about about to take another swig of the sake bottle in his free hand (with a few more by his side) he heard a voice that caused him to choke on his drink.

"YO BASTARD! WERE YOU AT!?"

Unfortunately for him, his choking noises gave him away.

"There you are! Been looking everywhere... you drinking?"

When he looked back he saw a face he really didn't need right. She had her head tilted to one side with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Kushina Uzumaki, the impossibly loud and extremely hated teammate of his. Just his luck, the bane of his existence had caught him red-handed.

"Oh look at our glorious team leader, slacking off."

Her stance changed to one of superiority and she had smug look. Oh how he hated that look.

"Relax asshole, I just came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow."

He just returned to looking over the village trying to ignore the pest at his side.

"Hn, why are You telling me?"

She let out a tired sigh (which caused him to smirk) and plopped down next to him, much to his chagrin.

To his further irritation, she grabbed one of his bottles (popping the cork as she spoke).

"Apparently, since I hate you so much, it's my job to find you."

She got the bottle open.

"Something about "Team building"..."

(Jazz Hands)

"... or so Shinji says."

She also started gazing across the village. She took a swig... and had to struggle to choke it down.

"Damn, this stuff is strong."

Her discomfort brought him a small sense of pride.

"You found me, I've been told. Now you can get the hell out of here."

After her second drink she turned to him with a slightly irritated expression.

"Okay, what's with you? You're being an extra bastard today."

"Hn, what's it to you?"

"Cause, Bastard, if you show up to the mission a hungover, irritable bitch then I'll be blamed!"

He just sighed and leaned over with both legs dangling. After a few minutes of contemplation he ran hand through his hair. After shaking his bottle (it was his second). He responded.

"The clan is forcing me to marry into the clan."

The redhead spat out her drink in both disbelief and anger.

"So they're just going to force some poor woman to put up with your bullshit!?"

He winced a little at the banshee's volume and responded.

"It is Uchiha clan tradition that the rising clan leader is to marry the strongest Sharingan weilding female member with his age group."

In a rare moment of concern, she noted how miserable his voice sounded.

"Still sounds like bullshit."

"Well what do you know?"

When had they reached their third bottles?

After a few minutes of silence Kushina spoke up again.

"What if we find some other chick for you to marry?"

"I knew you were an and idiot."

"Hey, just listen. If we find and marry you a woman before they force you to... then what can they say? Though it'll probably have to be a ninja chick."

Fugaku stared at her in utter confusion.

"Hey hey now, it's so we can get the Hokage to do the ceremony and then they can't say shit!"

"D-Did you just say something smart?"

"Hey! I can be smart!"

"Hn."

He just took another swig...had he gone through another that quickly? He pointed out one flaw.

"Who would we get to agree to such an absurd plan?"

"Hm, she'd have to be able to deal with you."

"Strong enough for the clan to accept eventually."

"Crazy enough to agree to this plan"

"Be believable in how we met."

"And be of high enough standing for your stuffy family."

A few more drinks, Kushina burst with laughter.

"Y-you know, with the list we've made..."

Fugaku joined in..

"We make it sound like..."

"Your only option.."

"is..."

Then the laughter died a horrible death as they looked at each in realization.

"No..."

"no"

"no"

"no"

After a few moments of silence came a slew of profanity that nobody should hear.

After they both paced back and forth in panick, Kushina stopped first. She had a serious look on her face.

"I expect a lot ramen for this!"

Then she kissed him and walked off.

Then the group in the living room were pulled back into their reality. All of them looking uneasily at each other... then silently returned to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **** IT'S BEEN AWHILE... LOOK! NEW CHAPTER!**

**::::-::::**

Curious to see what was next, the group had gathered again and continued on. It was a weird fascination.

For Fugaku, the headache was almost unbearable when he woke up in his bed. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to get himself some water, completely ignoring the lump on the couch as he passed through his living room.

_'Damn this hurts, how much did i drink last night?'_

The memories where pretty blurry, some vague suggestion the redhead had made to piss off clan elders barely registered. When he re-entered the living room he noticed a piece of paper on his coffee table. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a good look at it... And immediately dropped his water in surprise.

It was a marriage certificate, official markings and everything... The name of his new spouse (right there in black and white)?

Kushina Uchiha (nee Uzumaki).

Apparently lord Third had signed off on it personally. Meaning that getting this undone would be difficult as they would have to appeal to him directly. Why he even agreed to do it in the first place was a question for the ages. Suddenly taking notice of the blanket covered mass on his couch, he quickly took the cover off (hoping he was wrong). His fears were realized. It was his apparent wife. Her voice indicating that she too was having a hangover.

"Nnn... It's too freaking bright in here."

He had no patience for this. There was something that needed to be addressed immediately. He couldn't care less how hungover she was.

"Get up! You need to see this!"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, clearly not hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Not so loud ya bastard! What's so important anyway?... And what am I doing in your house?"

Her answer was a piece of paper shoved in her face. After taking a second to comprehend the words, she quickly snatched it up in disbelief.

"This... Can't be real."

She quickly turned on him with accusation.

"I swear if this is some kind of prank-"

"Why in any world would I pretend to be married to you?!"

She got in his face.

"Because you're a heartless bastard!"

"What kind of reasoning is that?!"

"When something bad happens it's probably your fault!"

He sighed heavily, trying to calm himself as his headache made sure it wasn't forgotten.

"First off: you're think of yourself...thats you. Second: this was your damn idea in the first place!"

That statement gave them both pause. Fugaku had said it without thinking but it had triggered some memories of the night before. Kushina had somehow convinced him that this was an awesome idea. That part was still pretty clear. Where things get weird was when Fugaku had later found her passed out in a trash pile later (clearly intent on sleeping the buzz off there). On any other night, he might've just left her there and continued on. That night, however, the random impulse to get her to house led him to help her up. Having woken up a bit, the drunk redhead insisted she wanted ramen (which he quickly gave into).

Kushina vaguely remembered introducing him as her fiance to the shop owner (though she wishes she didn't). From there it was a suggestion of getting it over with that led them to the Hokage's office. That's where Fugaku had taken charge and talked him into it (not remembering a word he said). He wasn't sure if the amusement on the man's face was real or just his imagination. Which brought them to his house...then to the present.

In the presemt, Kushina held her head in her hands out of pure frustration (a shared emotion in the room). After spending a while puzzling together the night with her teammate, she could no longer deny that she was a major freason this happened. It was silent for a few moments before she sighed.

"Why did we do that?"

Crossing his arms and rubbing his forehead, Fugaku responded.

"I think had something to do with going against tradition... especially one you didn't particularly like."

Not raising her head, she let out a dry chuckle.

"I guess we could try an-"

Knocking at the door interrupted her train of thought. The owner of the house went to answer it. It was a clan messenger, he looked curiously at Kushina before addressing Fugaku.

"Lord Fugaku, the elders request your presence immediately."

He went back to the table, grabbing the paper and motioning for the woman on his couch to join him. She only looked confused.

"Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because, if this is what I think it is, it concerns you as well."

"How?!"

He didn't respond verbally, just held up and waved the certificate. It seems that was all that was necessary for her to understand enough.

"Uggh, fine I'll go.. But I'm complaining the whole damn time...and if they try anything I'm kicking their asses, got it!"

It was more of a statement, abd got a chuckle out of the usually reserved Uchiha.

"What?! Why are you laughing? Dont think I will?"

"No, it's not that at all. In fact, it's the opposite actually. I totally believe that you'd try...and THAT is what is so amusing."

"Hmph."

After a bit of walking they had reached the meeting place. Kushina was obviously instructed to wait outside. Of course, she took exception to that.

"I walked all the way just to sit outside!?"

Fugaku had to rub his temples.

"They don't know the importance of our situation yet and assume you're just a guest. Of course you're not allowed in immediately. I have to explain things first!"

For a while, she paced back and forth while grumbling to herself. Seeing an opportunity, Kakashi spoke to the audience in the room (the humor in his voice obvious).

"You know, this is exactly how Naruto and Sasuke use to act around each other."

That's when everyone sushed him.

After a few minutes, the messenger came out.

"Lady Kushina, your presence is requested."

That made her pause her angry ramblings.

"D-did you just say...lady Kushina?"

Stoic as ever, he responded.

"Yes, my lady."

"Why?"

"My lady, you are both of nobility and my superior. Once again, the elders request your presence."

"Uhhh.. Okay."

With that, he turned around and led her into the building. Being as impulsive as she is, there was one question she just Had to ask.

"Do you do that serious voice naturally or do they make you do it?"

The was a pause and a sigh.

"They force me to do it.. It's so annoying. I sometimes forget what I actually sound like."

"I can only imagine. Anyways kid, you don't have to worry about that around me."

"Hn. If you say so anyway, we're here."

When he opened the door to let her in she was immediately met with the ever so slightly hostile gazes of the Uchiha elders (and Fugaku's "couldn't care less"). Strangely, her best friend was also there, looking just as confused. Taking the spot on the floor next to her teammate (assuming it was hers as it was empty), she noticed it was too quiet. Seeking answers from her 'husband' he whispered her questions.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

He responded with a quiet voice as well.

"They were going to marry me off as I expected. So, never having liked that particular tradition, I took the liberty of explaining that I had already gotten married... They didn't like that."

"What now?"

The voice that provided the answer wasn't from either of them.

"What happens now, child, is we prepare for the official ceremony..."

The redhead interrupted completely unaware of the rudeness (much to her husband's chagrin).

"Woah, woah, woah wait! 'Official Ceremony'? Aren't we already married?!"

"Yes... Regrettably, you are. However, we will require an official ceremony to celebrate and announce the union."


End file.
